


Catch Me

by cherrytisane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytisane/pseuds/cherrytisane
Summary: “Ash,” Gary almost whispers, voice lowering an octave and the deepness of it sends little tremors downs Ash’s spine, “Why did you kiss me?”





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Palletshipping fanfiction.  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!!!  
> 

The sun was setting over the horizon, spreading warm orange and golden hues over the surface of the lake saturating it with vivid colours. The water ebbs and flows softly against the rich browns of river stones as Pokemon gently drink their fill. Ash blows on a dandelion, watching in fascination as the little seeds take flight in the breeze, floating away in a whirlwind dance before they settle on the soft grass.

A fluffy seed lands on the tip of Pikachu's nose, causing the little mouse to sneeze and rub his face vigorously with his paws. The sound causes Ash to laugh loudly, and Pikachu silences his trainer by pouncing on him, tiny claws digging into the soft skin of Ash's stomach as he rubs a sparking cheek against Ash's chin affectionately.

Ash lightly protests at being zapped, and he rakes his fingers nails through the short fur at the base of Pikachu's ears grinning at Pikachu's happy face. 

Ash's hat gets caught in a sudden gust of wind. It’s a strong breeze that races up through the grass blades until it bursts over the top of the hill he’s sitting on, causing an apple to fall from a nearby tree. His hat lifts from his head before he can react and rolls in tumbles a few feet away from his makeshift picnic, ruffling his inky hair and whipping it until it's an untameable mess.  Pikachu leaps off of Ash and onto the unsuspecting fruit, gnawing with tiny teeth and gleeful cries. 

Ash gets up in a clumsy movement, legs a little numb from sitting for so long and brushes away stray blades of grass caught on the material of his jeans. He lightly jogs over to his hat before the wind steals it away again, fingers outstretched about the grab the bill, only, another person beats him to it.

"Still wearing this thing everywhere, huh?” Gary asks., Ash's hat in one hand with satchel held casually over his right shoulder. The two top buttons of his plum coloured shirt are undone, showing a tantalising hint of bare skin.

Ash’s eyes involuntary looks over exposed part of Gary’s skin, transfixed by how the sun casts shadows around his collarbone, settling into the hollow of his throat and glinting off the pendant he always wears. A slow grin begins spreading across the entirety of Gary’s face at Ash’s shameless staring. The expression moving over his confident mouth and settling deep in his green eyes.

Ash snaps out of his haze when Gary teases with a husky, “Take a picture Ashy-boy, it’ll last longer.”

He scrambles to grab his hat from Gary, whipping it roughly out of his old rival’s hand as the elder of the two bursts into laughter.

His cheeks turn bright red as clutches the hat closely to his person, looking to the side stubbornly, “And break my camera with your ugly face? No way!”

Gary raises an eyebrow with a mock hurt expression and places a hand over his heart, “Ugly, you say? I’m hurt, Ketchum.” Gary’s demeanour changes almost instantly, the playful edge turning serious and challenging, “Though you didn’t seem to mind my face when you were trying to suck it off.”

Ash turns and stares into Gary’s eyes with a defiant edge, and Gary can’t help but think that Ash’s eyes look like molten amber in this light. Gary thinks and has always thought, that looking into Ash’s eyes is like being drawn towards a magnet, an unstoppable force he can’t seem to break away from, and he feels if he looks for too much time he'll drown in them.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ash insists, ducking his head and shadowing his expression, his voice wavering as he lightly clenches his hands into his hat, crushing the material slightly. The gesture is out of anxiousness rather than aggression, and Ash tries to still the anxiousness in his limbs.

The corner of Gary’s mouth downturns and he provokes, “Don’t play stupid with me Ashy-boy, you know exactly what I’m talking about.” Then corner quirks upwards, a seductive smirk, an illusion of self-confidence to hide the insecurity he’s feeling, “Or shall I remind you?”

Ash takes a step forward, features turning into a snarl and opens his mouth to say something when he suddenly stops. Pikachu interrupts by tugging on the edge of Gary’s lab coat questioning where Umbreon is with a tilt of his head. The tension between them evaporates at the gesture. Gary crouches down and scratches Pikachu underneath his chin and the electric mouse closes his eyes and lets out a tiny sound of happiness at the pampering.

The expression on Gary’s face is fond as he releases his partner from her Pokeball, stroking her lovingly over her spine before he nods towards Pikachu, giving her permission to play. Pikachu chitters as Umbreon stretches out her limbs, nuzzling her trainer legs before running towards the electric mouse, rubbing her face against his cheek affectionately before they begin to chase each other around, playing happily.

Ash crosses his hands behind his head. It's confident posture for someone who feels like the ground is going to open up beneath him and swallow him whole.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he questions, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

Gary lets the tip of his tongue slide slowly across his lips as if contemplating what to say. He drops his satchel beside Ash’s pile of disorganised chaos – his jacket, his bag and what looks like a half-eaten sandwich - and rolls his shoulders a few times to loosen the stiff muscle. Ash’s tongue is stuck to the roof of his mouth as Gary avoids all eye contact with him, occasionally smiling as Umbreon and Pikachu rush around his feet, play tackling each other.

They both feel their body temperatures pitch and rise for the lack of conversation.

Gary's fingers lift to loosen the knot of his tie, aware all the time of Ash's eyes following the line of movement, before speaking, “I’ve known you all my life Ash. You don’t think I’ve figured out where all your hiding spots are.” A grin breaks across his face, “Hide and Seek champion, remember?”

It's said teasingly, with undertones Ash can't read, so he stands light on his feet and gnaws on his bottom lip.

“You followed me,” Ash states, slipping back into a confrontation stance, his nerves on edge as if little pinpricks of electricity were flowing through his body.

“Don’t flatter yourself Ashy,” is Gary’s flippant reply as he pulls the tie off completely and raising the back of his collar, “Everyone in sleepy old’ Pallet knows this hill has the best view of the sunset."

He makes to drop his lab coat on the ground, shrugging it off his shoulders and lets it fall from his forearms lazily on top of their things. Gary tucks his hands into the pockets of his trousers and looks at Ash with soft, nervous eyes, and Ash feels his words get stuck in his throat.

Gary sighs, stepping closer and closer in Ash’s personal space, “Ash we need to talk about what happened back at the lab.”

A pause.

Ash pretends the proverbial elephant doesn’t exist as his emotions perform acrobatics in his stomach. Part of him wants Gary to argue with him instead of looking like he’s walking on eggshells, with his eyes filled with an emotion Ash doesn’t know how to begin to describe.

Ash prefers the adrenaline that surges through him when they bicker. It’s sort of thrill that's like jumping into a lake of ice cold water or rolling down a hill. He’d prefer that to this feeling he has right now, an almost longing sort of pull that makes him want to bury himself in Gary’s arms and never leave.

Gary is looking at him with such intensity that he feels like he’s under a microscope, analysing him down to his molecules and atoms, and stripping him bare. Gary is so close that Ash can feel the warm puffs of his breath across his cheeks and is hyper aware of the heat radiating from his old rival’s body.

Ash’s breath hitches at their proximity.

“Ash,” Gary almost whispers, voice lowering an octave and the deepness of it sends little tremors downs Ash’s spine, “Why did you kiss me?”

Ash’s eyes widen, and he takes a step away from a Gary, the question seems so violent in its revelation that it's like being struck by lightning. He breathes shallowly, unsure of all the emotions spinning around him and leaving him feeling dizzy and disorientated.

“I… I…” Ash starts and clenches his jaw shut, willing his world to calm down so he can think and realign himself, but Gary’s eyes are searching him.

Gary is looking at him, and he’s scared of what could happen. His nerves are on fire like he's on the end of an electric pole being jabbed by little snaps of yellow energy.

It seems like a good idea to run away, and he does so.

He turns abruptly in the middle of his sentence and sprints. He's feeling a myriad of emotions all at once that’s leaving him to feel lightheaded and unpredictable as he flies down the hill. He almost doesn’t register Gary’s hand on his wrist until his legs slip out from underneath him, and there’s a sudden whoosh and spiral of air as they both go down, kicking and grabbing, bodies twisting against each other as they roll down and down.

Ash’s hat goes flying a direction he can’t be bothered to see, and Gary’s hand is protectively cradling the back of his head. Grass and mud are splashing across his clothes, face, and getting in his hair and he's beyond caring as adrenaline rushes through him. They stop almost suddenly, Ash on his back barely registering the mud and damp grass underneath him as stares out at the sky, the vibrant oranges and golds igniting his eyes and kissing his skin with warmth.

Gary has a muddy handprint on his jaw, blades of grass entwined in his hair as he looks at Ash who’s pinned underneath him, chest rising and falling rapidly, a flush on his face. Small stones and dandelions are being crushed beneath his fingertips from holding up his weight, the pressure causing the wet earth to suck at his hands and Ash’s knees are cradling his hips.

The ridiculousness of Gary being covered in mud and grass causes Ash to laugh. It comes from the bottom of his stomach, vibrating through his chest and leaves his lungs in loud, playful bursts. His eyes are squeezed tight, tears gathering at the outer corners, nose crinkled and his mouth in a wide smile. His face is hurting from the laughter, but he just can’t stop. Gary looks frustrated for a moment or so, eyebrows knitting together before he shakes his head with exasperation.

Ash’s laughter dies down, and a time of peace settles between the two of them. He opens his eyes and gazes at the man on top of him and tangles his fingers in the material of Gary’s shirt.

"Ash," Gary starts, uncertain. He tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth as a feeling nervous overcomes him, and Ash follows the movement with hungry eyes.

Ash decides that at the moment words are meaningless, especially when something else can be done in their place.

Ash pulls Gary down to kiss him.

It's their second kiss. The first one being a few hours ago, back at Laboratory, the gesture that had been the cause of all this. 

An explosion of violent emotions that Ash didn't understand had been brewing inside of him since Gary’s return to Pallet Town, building and building torridly until he exploded. It wasn’t a phenomenal reason to why he did; he thinks up upon reflection, just a tiny smirk sent his way after Gary had successfully riled him up again with playful barbs and teasing.

Ash without thinking, had grabbed Gary by the lab coat, pushed him against the wall and pulled him down to kiss him, successfully silencing the researcher mid barb. It was mainly teeth, determination, and awkward movements until Gary had angled his head and moved his lips voraciously against his causing Ash to freeze. Ash broke away then, face flushed and breathing heavily.

Gary had said his name, breaking Ash’s post bliss stupor and caused the blood in his veins to turn to ice. He backed away from Gary, shaking his head in disbelief at his own actions, mind spinning wildly about what this meant and finally, finally understanding what these torrid feelings actually were, and he ran, fast, without looking back, pretending not to hear Gary calling out after him.

But now Ash doesn't have the liberty or the option of running away as he did then right after their lips broke apart.

Right here, right now, he can feel Gary’s body against his, hands gripping into his hair, not caring he was spreading dirt throughout it. Ash reaches up to cradle Gary’s face and runs his thumbs over Gary’s lower lip, dragging it down slightly, the skin feeling deliciously warm under his fingertips.

“Ash,” Gary starts after pressing a tiny kiss to Ash’s forehead. Ash closes his eyes in contentment, “If this is okay, why did you run from me?”

Ash’s hands leave Gary’s jaw and reach around his shoulders as he squeezes his eyes shut and tries to bring them closer together, already craving the warmth of Gary’s kisses.

Gary raises himself on his elbows, so he's out of Ash's reach, and Ash resists the urge just to pull him down.

“I was scared,” Ash confesses, hating to admit his weakness, “I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to kiss you…I just... I wanted to. I was scared how you'd react, so I ran.”

Gary pauses, absorbing the news, “Are you scared now?"

Ash smiles softly, the expression settling in his eyes, causing Gary’s heart to flutter, “No.”

"Good," Gary returns his smile with an equal amount of tenderness and slowly lowers himself down, lips brushing Ash’s as light as a feather, “I'm going to kiss you now.”

Gary can't make head or tails of how he’s feeling, he's nineteen, and he's envisioned kissing Ash so many times before but not in this intensity. He's been fixated on Ash ever since they were kids. From that fateful moment when Ash became the boy next door, his grandfather’s assistant’s son, the little kid with the loud laugh. Gary’s been enamoured with Ash since he found Ash running around the laboratory chasing a particularly fast Oddish, smile wide in amazement, sunlight kissed skin and knees covered in grass stains.

Ash had paused in his quest to capture the Pokemon to run up to Gary and introduce himself, the Oddish skittering away in relief. From that moment on Gary was hooked on Ash’s smile. It was also the moment Gary realised he wanted Ash to smile at him like that all the time.

Like he was the most amazing thing in the world.

From then on it had been a game of cat and mouse, fleeting glances, the awkward confrontations that often lead to teasing skirmishes because Ash felt the same way that Gary felt but knew it was too difficult to understand.

Since Gary’s return to Pallet Town, he's been spending a lot of time looking at Ash – it's not just looking either – long, intense glances that leave the both of them tingling on this inside usually broken apart with their playful bickering.

At this moment Gary is looking at Ash and is in awe with what he sees. Every emotion is so high, naked and laid bare; Ash is candid with his feelings.

Gary loves it.

Gary Oak loves Ash Ketchum and has for an infinite amount of time, from that moment Ash held out his hand with a smile on his face.

Ash responds to Gary’s question with the most loving expression, a hint of impatience in his voice at Gary's pause, “Gary, are you gonna kiss me or what?”

Gary’s eyes widened, first in shock, before saturating with teasing intent as the words settled in causing a smirk to grace his features. Gary tilts his head in a manner he knows that makes people swoon, neck slightly exposed, a seductive smile, lashes lowered as his fingers trail over the curve of Ash’s jaw, bringing Ash closer to him.

Gary thinks Ash is addictive, despite being loud mouthed, childish and generally obnoxious. It’s the fire in his eyes that really draw him in, the way they catch the light, always burning with determination and happiness. The curve of Ash’s mouth has him fixated, from the cupids bow to the way Ash’s breath leaves over slightly parted lips that are red from anxious biting.

Gary seals his mouth over Ash’s and feels Ash melt underneath him, fingers trailing his jaw gently and soothingly.

The sun beats hot and fervent against Ash’s skin as he feels one of Gary’s hand leave his jaw and graze against his sides, sliding underneath his shirt and splaying the whole of his hand against his waist. The delicate contact makes Ash feel dizzy and out of breath and he arches a little. He pulls away from the kiss, panting and trying to remember how to breathe, the pounding of rushing blood loud between his ears.

Gary kisses him again; their bodies are impossibly close, mouth open and needy. The sudden heat and ferocity that makes red flash behind Ash’s eyelids as if he was looking into the sun. Ash opens his mouth in response, and everything becomes so much more intense he presses into Gary who smiles against his lips.

Their kisses start slow and gentle, or hot and intense, thorough, brief and teasing. Gary does something with his tongue that makes Ash arch from the hips and causes a senseless lustful sound to fall tumbling from his lips. Gary’s fingertips brush against Ash's ribcage at the sound, and a small moan leaves the back of his throat. He moves his fingers from Ash’s jaw to cup the back of his head and entwine in his hair.

Gary thinks about making Ash beg and leaves his mouth and kisses along his cheekbones, along the defined line of his jaw before moving over his neck and collarbones. Trailing over places that makes Ash’s pulse race and sends him spiralling further towards white lights.

Ash shudders a little, almost surprised by the intensity of Gary’s ministrations and knowing Gary’s done something that will leave a mark on his collarbone tomorrow for all the world to see.

Ash vows to get payback at Gary’s smirk. He goes to protest vehemently but gets silenced by Gary’s mouth once more. These kisses are shorter and sweeter, so soft and so slow that Ash pulls on Gary’s bottom lip and sucks hard, teeth pulling on the delicate skin, getting his revenge and Gary pulls away laughing, nuzzling their noses together.

They’re coming down from that confession high, a sort of gracelessness act, shuddering a little at the way their bodies fit, almost surprised by the intensity of it and Ash joins Gary in laughter – shakily.

Garys's eyes are half lidded, and his perfect mouth flushed from where Ash has bitten and run his teeth against it, and Ash opens his mouth to say what he's been trying to say since he saw Gary come home to Pallet Town.

"I…" but the words get stuck again halfway in his throat, and he swallows them, “Gary, I - ”

“You love me,” Gary cheekily supplies, with such an air of confidence that Ash is almost ashamed to say he's surprised.

Ash flushes instantly and slowly nods, resting his burning face against Gary’s neck and hiding away from the smug look he just knows Gary is sporting.

“Well, Ashy-boy,” Gary starts, smiling teasingly with just a tad of smugness, “I don’t blame you for loving me. I am a great catch after all.”

Ash responds by grazing his lips against Gary's neck, “You just had to ruin the moment, didn’t you?”

Gary squeezes Ash, causing the other to grunt in protest at being manhandled, playfully taunting, “It’s okay to admit I’m a great catch Ashy boy. I won’t judge you. Not everyone can brag they caught the great Gary Oak’s, heart.”

“Time to get back into your Pokeball ‘great catch,’” Ash says sarcastically, as he reaches for a spare Pokeball to press against his egotistical lover's forehead, “Gary, return!”

The sunshine falls across Gary's hair as he laughs, turning it a rich auburn, shaking his head in disbelief, “What? Ash you loser!”

Ash shrugs, nonplussed, “You said I caught you, so, return to your Pokeball Gary.”

Gary kisses Ash hard, temporarily disorienting him and causing stars to explode behind his eyes. Gary is smiling giddily, body thrumming with untamed energy, “Catch me, Ash Ketchum.”

He jumps to his feet and takes off up the hill, turning around at the top to gather a confused Pikachu and Umbreon. Ash comes after him, breathless, grinning wildly as rushes of adrenaline and emotions swirling around him as if he is in a hurricane.

As the sun disappears filling the sky with glimmering stars, Ash catches him.

Gary argues he let himself be caught. After all, he was always the fastest out of the two of them, and wouldn't easily be caught by a loser.

Ash rolls his eyes and sinks into Gary's arms, fitting as if he had always belonged there, "Whatever you say, Gary. I caught you. So, does this make you my boyfriend now?"

Gary smirks and winks, "Ya."


End file.
